A Second Time Around
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: AJ wanted bigger things. Christian wanted to go back. As Christian rebuilds old friendships, AJ slowly learns of the lies and back-stabbing in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this just hit me tonight, and I decided to write it. I got nothing planned out, I got some things in mind, but nothing in really decided yet. This is different than the other stories I have done. **

**Characters: Christian (Jay), AJ Styles, Edge (Adam), Hardy's, Jericho, Lita, Trish, more wwe stars along the way.**

**Summary: AJ wanted to make it big, the only place he was going to do that was in the WWE. Christian hasn't talked to his old friends since he jumped ship. He takes the offer to go back to the WWE. He works on rebuilding old friendships, while AJ learns not everything is how it seems.**

"Do you miss it?" AJ asks me after our Turning Point pay-per-view.

"Miss what?" I ask, unsure of what he is talking about.

"Performing in front of sell out crowds. Having people chant your name every night?"

"You mean the WWE?" I ask him.

"Yeah. You have to miss it Jay." He tells me.

"I'm fine right here in TNA." I tell him, not sure where this conversation is going.

"TNA is great, but don't you want to perform in front of more than three thousand people again?" He asks, referring to our pay-per-view that we just did, we are lucky if we even had three thousand people out there tonight.

"Sure I miss it. I miss the people. I miss the events, I miss the money. What I don't miss is the schedule."

"But the only reason you came here was because of Denise, and now that you two are divorced, don't you ever think about going back?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I guess." This kid talks to much. Sure he is my best friend now, and I love him like a brother, but he asks to many questions.

"Come on Jay. I know you miss Adam, Chris, and they Hardy's. You talk about them all the time." I do talk about them all the time. Ever since I 'jumped ship' I haven't talked to any of them. I didn't want to leave the WWE, but Denise was threatening a divorce, so I went to TNA where I only have to work twice a week. Turns out, Denise didn't like the loss of money and left me anyway. I haven't talked to the boys in over a year.

"It doesn't matter AJ, what's with all the questions?"

"I just want to know why you don't go back. There's nothing stopping you." I can't leave him here alone. The older guys would never leave him alone. I can't let him know he is my reason for staying though.

"I can't go back." I tell him, hoping he shuts up. I just want to change then go home.

"Yes you can."

"No AJ, I can't." I yell at him becoming frustrated, why I don't know.

"Jeff did, why can't you Jay?" He's right. Jeff did come to TNA then left to go back to the WWE. I really have no reason as to why I can't go back.

"Because. I'm here and I'm committed to TNA now."

"You don't want to be here Jay. You cringe when your music hits, you never come to the meetings. You hate going out to that ring, and you never protest when your not on the card for the night." How do you argue with something that is true?

"I can't leave you here alone AJ. Angle, Dudleys, and Booker would never let you alone. Your young, your good, and you're a threat to them." I tell him, trying to get him to shut up about wrestling.

"I know that Jay. That's why I would come with you." He says with a smile on his face.

"Come with me to the WWE?" I ask, making sure I'm understanding him right.

"Yeah."

"AJ that'd never work." I tell him, looking at him like he is crazy.

"Why not? I know most of the guys over there."

"Politics AJ. You would never get anywhere over there. Its different over there than it is here." I inform him.

"Then why did Jeff just main even the Royal Rumble for the championship?" He shoots back at me.

"Their main attraction was out of action with an injury."

"Hunter could have wrestled Randy." For being a TNA star, he sure does show enough interest in the WWE.

"Trust me AJ, your better off over here."

"I'm going no where Jay. Neither are you." Okay, so he has some good arguments, but..

"Vince would never take me back, and who says he would give you a contract?" I got him there. I smile in triumphant when he doesn't say anything, and instead walks over to his bag. I frown when he turns back around with a manila envelope.

"What's that?" I ask, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"A contract with the WWE, for five years." I all but fall off the bench when he tells me this. AJ is leaving me? He is my only friend over here, besides Tomko.

"How much?" Was the only thing I could bring myself to ask him.

" Four hundred grand a year. That's triple what I make now Jay. Plus it guarantees me at least three titles over those five years." Damn. I wouldn't pass that offer up either.

"Which brand?"

"Raw." Yeah right. They only put top names on Raw.

"Are you serious?' Instead on answering he hands me the envelope. I take out the contract and read down through it. He wasn't lying. He gets a spot on Raw for two years at least. I'm surprised when I look at the bottom and see he already has it signed.

"So your really going?" I ask, trying to keep sadness out of my voice.

"Yeah. Next week is my last week taping Impact. I debut on Raw in two months. I get to be in the money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemania" He tells me, I could tell he was excited. I can't really be mad at him, its ever aspiring wrestlers dream to make it big in the WWE. I'm happy he is getting his chance.

"That's great man. I'm happy for you." I tell him, truly happy for him.

"Wait there's more." He says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You get to come to. I mean if you want to." Okay, so that did knock me off the bench.

"What? How?" I ask him, shocked.

"The WWE agents got a hold of me and offered me a deal. I then asked them about you. They said Vince has been wanting you back." He tells me, all smiles.

"What about TNA? I'm under contract." I remind him.

"Your contract is up next week. I talked to Dixie Carter. So you can go back to the WWE if you want." I watch as he walks back over to his bag, and picks up another manila envelope and throws it at me.

"What's this?"

"Your contract." I take it out and scan through it. It's basically the same thing as AJ's, just more money, and the promise of bigger titles. If I sign, I'd be on the Raw brand to.

"Wow. Why did you do all this?" I ask him.

"You're my best friend Jay. You want to go back, and I want to go with you. I know you miss your other friends, and perhaps a certain lady friend to." He says.

"Amy and I are only friends." I tell him. We have this conversation all the time.

"Yet she is the only one you have stayed in contact with for the past two years." He says smiling.

"Anyway, are you sure this is what you really want to do?" I ask him. I already know I'm going to sign it. If it weren't for the fact that I feel it's my job to protect him, I would have went back a long time ago.

"Hell yeah I'm sure. There's just one more thing."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Do you think Tomko would come with us too. I know he is your friend and he hates me, but they offered him a contract to."

"Damn AJ, what are you trying to do, take all of TNA's wrestlers and put them on WWE?" I ask laughing.

"Well no but, Your Tyson's best friend to, so I thought he would want to go." I'm surprised he did that for Tyson. Tomko doesn't really like AJ that much.

"Well yeah he will want to go, he has been wanting to go back."

"Good. I think you should be the one to give him this." He says, tossing another envelope my way.

"AJ, how the hell did you get them to give you both our contracts. This is usually done confidentially."

"I told them I could talk you two into anything, so they agreed. Apparently they need all the talent they can get right now."

"Alright. I'll give it to him. You know how crazy the schedule is over there right?"

"Yeah but we don't have anything holding us back. I say we go for it."

"Okay. But I don't want to be the one to tell Dixie three of her top stars are going to her competitor."

"She wont even care. I heard that she just signed Bobby Lashley and Chris Masters. We wont eve matter." Isn't that the truth. Every time we get a new former WWE guy, everyone else takes a step back on the roster. That's one thing good about WWE, they make their own stars. TNA feeds off Vince's men.

"Sounds like you did your research."

"Well this has been an ongoing thing. I've been talking to them for a few months now."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it was. Let's go find Tomko."

"Actually, you go find Tomko. I made him mad today."

"What'd you do this time." I ask rolling my eyes. I don't think it is so much that Tyson doesn't like AJ, its that AJ annoys him constantly.

"I accidentally locked him in the locker room."

"I'm not even asking how. Just come on, I wont let him do anything." We walk out in search of Tomko. As glad as I am to being going back to the WWE, I can't help but worry for AJ. He is young, and nice to everybody. Not everyone is like that over there. Lies and backstabbing happen a lot. I hope this is the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2: And Tomko Says

**A/N- I thank the two of you who reviewed. I'm glad you are interested. Here is the next part. Tell me what you think.**

"That was a quick decision Jay. Did that little idiot put you up to it?" Tomko asks as we stand in his locker room. AJ was supposed to come in to, but chickened out when we got here. I haven't told Tomko that the 'little idiot' also got him a contract to.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while Tyson. AJ's coming to."

"Good, at least I wont have to put up with him anymore." Tomko isn't the happiest man to be around. I don't think I have ever seen him smile.

"Why don't you see about going back to the WWE. Most of the mid-carders are dominating right now. Most are more popular than the big stars." I tell him, wanting to see what he thinks before I give him his contract.

"Are you kidding Jay? Vince would never rehire me. Remember, I didn't 'meet expectations.'"

"That was then Tyson. Your better now, you've made a name for yourself over here. Go back, if not to just show Vince you were wrong." I encourage him.

"Look Jay, even if I wanted to, they would never give me an offer. And if by chance they did, I'm under contract here for another year." I wasn't aware of that.

"Here, I got you a contract for the WWE." I hand it to him, not commenting on his statement.

"That's great Jay, but I still can't take it. Dixie isn't going to release me now, besides, I'm in the upcoming title picture. My time is happening now, and its happening here."

"I understand."

"I want you to go though Jay, this place is doing nothing for you."

"You won't be mad?" I ask him. I've already lost enough friends, I don't want to add him to the list.

"No, just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Make sure AJ never comes back here for as long as I'm around." He says, with humor in his voice to let me know he is joking.

"I'm worried about him going over there." I tell him seriously. Tomko knows about the backstage politics and how some of the guys are.

"He'll be fine Jay. He's a good kid."

"I know, and that's what worries me. You remember how they were with us when we first went there."

"I'm sure things are different there now."

"You know as well as I do Tyson, they don't welcome new guys with open arms, especially guys from the competition."

"Jason, there are other guys over there from TNA, don't worry so much. This is a great opportunity for the little bastard."

"Your right. I just don't want to see anything bad happen to him."

"And nothing will. Just watch out for him."

"I will. By the way, it was AJ who thought to ask for a contract for you, not me." I tell him.

"Yeah for some reason he seems to like me." He doesn't seem surprised at all at what I told him.

"He looks up to you."

"Enough about AJ. So your really going back?" He asks.

"Yeah, I feel it's time."

"I figured you would have went back a long time ago."

"Then I guess this has been a long time coming." I tell him.

"Did you tell Dixie and Jarrett yet?"

"No, AJ said he would take care of that."

"In that case, you better talk to them first." Tomko says smiling, one of the few smiles I ever see from him.

"Cut him some slack."

"Alright, so he isn't that bad." He says giving in. I think he secretly likes AJ thinking as highly as him as he does. Tyson is AJ's role model, and I can't figure out why.

"Well I'm going to catch up with AJ and talk to Dixie. I'll catch you later."

"What do you mean you two aren't resigning your contracts?" Jarrett asks angrily.

"We got offers from WWE, and we decided to take them up on it." I tell them before AJ can say anything.

"You two are two of our biggest stars." Dixie states calmly.

"Yeah and you do nothing with either of us." AJ speaks up.

"It's not our fault Kurt and Booker are bigger draws than you two." Jarrett says.

"Which is why we are leaving. We can get a fair chance working for Vince." I tell them.

"You guys still have a week under contract for us."

"We know, and we plan to stick around until then."

"Oh you can bet on that, we are going to bury you two so far down fans will forget your professional wrestlers.." Jarrett says, his anger showing through.

"That's fine. But you only have one show to do it." AJ says smiling. Damn, he might be nice, but he can get nasty with the best of them. Maybe he will fit right in the WWE locker room.

"Fine. We were looking for ways to get rid of you two anyway." Jarrett yells at us. Now that's a lie. We are two of the popular ones here.

"Calm down Jeff, its their decision. It looks like they made it and we have to respect it." Dixie says in her calm manner. Jarrett looks ready to blow steam though.

"Don't think you can use Cage or Styles as your name in the WWE." Jarrett tells us, a smile on his face.

"Actually Jeff, I have rights to the name Styles." AJ informs him. I hide a laugh when Jeff stops smirking.

"Okay, but you can't use Cage." He says looking at me.

"Like I would want to." I mutter.

"Don't think that when Vince does you two sellouts wrong, that you can come back here." Was the last thing Jarrett yells at us before storming out of the room.

"Don't mind him. We would love to have you two boys back if you ever decide to."

"Thanks Dixie. We appreciate that. We just wanted to give you our notice." AJ tells Dixie.

"I'll get all the paperwork ready, you can sign it next week. After that your free." She tells us.

"Thanks again Dixie." AJ and I both stand up and shake her hand.

"No problem. Now it's my job to inform the other talent of your departures." She tells us then walks out the door.

"So it looks like it's official." I say looking over at AJ.

"Well not until next week."

"Still. We are done being TNA stars."

"Are you going to call you friends and tell them your coming back?" He asks me.

"No. They will either be surprised or Vince will tell them."

"Why don't you just call Adam, Jay, or even Chris?"

"They aren't talking to me."

"Jay, they are your neighbors. Are you telling me that in two years, you didn't see or talk to either of them?" He asks. He is right. We all live in Tampa, and our houses are right next to each others.

"Sure I've seen them, we just haven't talked." I tell him.

"It's none of my business, so I'll drop it."

"Good. Now lets go face the criticism from our 'former' co-workers." I tell him, not at all looking forward to what they are going to have to say to us.

"Sounds good to me." The boy has a lot to learn.

**A/N- Next chapter will be part in Adam's POV, and part in Jay's. It will be Jay and AJ's first day in the WWE also.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Days are Never Good

**Adam (Edge)'s POV**

"Tell me again why we all had to be here for a RAW meeting?" I ask Randy as we stand around waiting for Vince to show up.

"I don't know man, the only time this happens is before pay-per-views." He answers. I got a call from Vince two days ago telling me to be in Birmingham for a meeting before RAW starts. Smackdown wrestlers only take part in meetings before pay-per-views.

"I'm the only guy here from Smackdown." I say, looking around at the RAW stars.

"Who knows man, it's Vince, he comes up with ideas every hour for us." Randy tells me.

"There's Hunter, maybe he knows something." I say, then walk over next to Hunter who was talking to John Cena.

"Adam, hey. What are you doing here?" So much for asking Hunter why I'm here.

"I don't know Hunter, that's why I came over here, to see if you knew."

"Looks like we are about to find out. Here comes Vince." We all take our seats as Vince approaches the table. Every Monday before Raw, there is a meeting with the writers and the wrestlers, and Vince.

"First off, let's thank Jeff for showing up on time." Vince jokes towards the younger Hardy brother. We all laugh as Jeff stands up and takes a bow before sitting back down.

"Alright, first things first. With John recovering early, there has been a change in storylines. Ken, your going into a program with Ric. Shawn is entering the elimination chamber, and Hunter is going into a program with Randy and John. We'll get to the little details later." I sit and listen to everything Vince says for the next half hour, so far nothing that will concern me at all.

"Before we go, I want to inform you all that I hired two new wrestlers. Both from TNA." Vince says with a smug look on his face. You can tell he is proud he took away two more of TNA's guys. Just a few weeks he signed Chris Harris and Ron Killings, I wonder who he got this time?

"Well actually, one we have had here before, and the other is one hell of a flier." Vince continues. I silently hope that it isn't Kurt we got back. I don't watch a lot of TNA, so I have no idea who the other guy could be.

"Adam, that's where you come into play." Vince says looking at me.

"Tomorrow at the Smackdown tapings, you are dropping your title to the Undertaker." He informs me, making my jaw drop to the floor.

"I thought we were going into Wrestlemania together?" I ask him.

"That was the original plan, but with these two new guys, we have a new storyline for you." He tells me.

"Your coming back to Raw next week, your going to cut promos about how theres two TNA guys jumping over, and how they will never be as good as you, and you don't care who they are." He tells me. So far, it doesn't sound to bad. I don't see why I'm the one who has to do this though, theres other guys who are doing nothing on all three rosters who could be doing this.

"Why am I the one doing this?" I ask him over the other guys who are talking amongst their selves.

"History." Was all he says. Who on TNA do I have history with?

"What?" I ask confused.

"Who are the two guys you signed Vince?" Hunter speaks up before Vince could answer me.

"AJ Styles."

"Damn, he is good. How did you manage that one Vince." Jericho asks interrupting Vince before he says the second guy.

"Money can buy anything." Vince answers him. I never even met AJ, so the history obviously isn't with him. I bet it's Angle. I had a few matches with him, and we were against each other for some time.

"Whose the other one?" Jeff asks.

"Jason Reso." Vince says, a grin on his face.

"Whose that?" Cody asks.

"Christian." I mumble, loud enough for people to hear me.

"Exactly, Jay is coming back. Adam, after a two weeks of your promos, Jay is going to cut you off at some point. You guys are going to feud into Summerslam, before ultimately getting back together. We are putting the Hardy's back together for awhile, and believe you four guys can put one some good matches like you used to." If you anyone else hearing this, it would sound like a hell of a good idea. But to me it isn't, I have talked to Jay in over two years. I don't think Chris has either. Jay lives in between us, and neither of has spoken to him.

"AJ is going to start traveling with us for the upcoming weeks to get used to the schedule. He is going to debut at Wrestlemania in the Money in the Bank match. Jay is also going to be traveling with us from now on, to get back in the swing of things." That's just great. I watch as he motions towards the door, and a second or so later, in walk our two new co-workers.

"One more thing, then you all are free to go. If any of this gets onto spoiler sites you all are fired." Vince says then walks out the door, leaving Jay standing there looking awkward and AJ with a big grin on his face. I wonder if Amy or Trish knew he was coming back?

**Jay's POV**

I watch Vince leave before turning around and facing the other guys. My eyes land on Adam and I can see the different emotions on them.

"Good to have you back Jay." I turn my head and look at Hunter. I smile and shake his hand, already feeling a little bit better about this. I look at AJ who is just starring at Hunter.

"Do you know who you are?" AJ asks him.

"God damn AJ, your a wrestler, not a fan." I tell him. I can't believe he just asked that. I look at Hunter surprised when he lets out a laugh.

"Come on kid, let's walk and talk." He says to AJ, who looks like a kid on Christmas morning. I turn around when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey Jeff." I smile at him.

"I'm glad you decided to come back." He says and gives me a quick hug. Jeff has been one of the only ones I have kept in contact with over the past two years.

"Do you know where..."I begin to ask.

"Amy is in catering." Jeff says, before I can even ask.

"Thanks Jeff. I'll catch up to you later." I tell him. On my way out of the room in search of Amy, I run into someone around the corner. The first thing I think is I hope it isn't Adam. I look up, relieved that it isn't

"I see you decided to come back." Chris says to me.

"I just thought it was time." I tell him.

"So you decided to bring a little friend with you." He states, or asks, I'm not sure which.

"Actually AJ got an offer before I did. So technically he decided to bring me with him." I tell him.

"Same difference. You really think he is going to fit in around here?"

"What's your deal Chris? Are you afraid he is going to be better than you?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"You left Jay." He yells at me.

"So did you Chris, a month before I did. You just came back four months ago." I yell back at him.

"You didn't tell anyone. You just disappeared, I turn on TNA one night and there you were."

"I know. I'm sorry."I don't really want to tell him about Denise, because I'm going to get a "I told you so" from him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it man. What was it? Weren't we good enough for you anymore?" He asks, his voice raising again.

"That wasn't it at all."

"Do you know what you put us all through? We had no idea what happened to you. Adam went nuts for months." He screams at me.

"Guys stop, that's enough." We both jerk our heads up to look at the voice. Amy. I have talked to her a few times over the past two years, but this is the first time I have seen her.

"I haven't talked to you in two years Jay. Now that your back, it's going to be another two years." Chris say. He gives me a disgusted look before walking away. I turn around to say something to him, when I see Adam standing against the doorway behind me. He gives me a cold look before following Chris.

"Just give them time Jay, they will both come around." Amy says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that."


End file.
